


I'm Going To Marry You.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Mickey, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Ian, this is literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: There is no plot to this. Just porn lol, enjoy. ;)





	I'm Going To Marry You.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: mickeystonic  
> Follow me on Tumblr: toxicmickeylove

**Just wanted to share the amazing fact that I met Noel on November 10th at the Virginia Film Festival. He is an incredible human being with so much love to give. He radiates sunshine and cares so much about his fans. He spent time talking to each and every one of us that were waiting for him. He's amazing and I hope you all get blessed to meet him. You all deserve it.**

**\---------------------------------------**

_**Now back to the porn. hahaha.** _

_**\---------------------------------------** _

 

Ian stared at the dark-haired boy as he stood in nothing but a towel. He had his back facing Ian allowing the redhead to see the drips of water slowly racing down his back. Ian licked his lips, wanting to lick up each drop. He always felt thirsty when it came to Mickey. He could drink and drink but it was never enough. He couldn't get enough of Mickey, the love of his life.

It had been six months since Mickey came back to Chicago after his case was taken care of. Debbie had stepped in and told her side of the story. Both Debbie and Mickey were on probation for the next year but Debbie got the worst of it. Frannie had been taken from her and put into a foster home until Debbie could prove she could take care of her and she wouldn't be a danger.

But all Ian could focus on was the fact he was back in the Milkovich house with Mickey. Their house seeing as Mandy was gone and Terry was in jail for the next ten years. It was just them. And that was the way Ian planned on it being for the rest of his life.

When Mickey came back, Trevor exploded. And eventually so did Mickey. The two were a string of curse words while Mickey added in threats. But Ian told Trevor that Mickey was the one and he was sorry. Trevor told him he could find better and he didn't need a twink anyway.

Mickey broke his nose.

But now things were back to normal. Ian's family was more accepting of Mickey who was learning to open up to them as well. Ian didn't think things could get any better.

"I know you're staring Gallagher."

Ian smiled, "So what if I am?"

Mickey spun to stare at Ian with a beer in his hand, "Not complaining. I'm back here with you."

Mickey had grown a lot softer since they were last together before all the Sammi shit went down, but he was still that piece of South Side trash that Ian fell for in the first place.

"I'm sorry." Ian said for the millionth time, "For not going with you then."

Mickey sat his bottle down and walked over to Ian, "I forgive you. I love you shit head. I wouldn't be here if I didn't. You did what you had to do and I did what I had to do. Stop apologizing. We're back in Chicago and not in Mexico. I'm happy."

Ian smiled, "Even without the beach?" 

Mickey snorted, "Even without the beach man. I got you."

"So soft on me." Ian teased, kissing his nose.

"Fuck you, Gallagher." Mickey laughed.

Ian wrapped his arms around the shorter boy and pulled him in so he could kiss him. Mickey wrapped his hand around the back o Ian's neck and held his head there. His other hand slowly moved to the front of Ian's sweats. He slowly ran his fingers over Ian's v-line feeling the skin tremble under his touch.

"Been a while since you been on me fire crotch." Mickey mumbled.

Ian groaned, "A whole week."

"We gotta work man." Mickey said, placing his back against the wall.

"I'd much rather be with you." Ian said, untying Mickey's towel and letting it fall to the floor.

Mickey ran a hand up to Ian's chest before wrapping it loosely around his throat. When they got like this they didn't have to speak a word. After all these years of being together, they just knew what they other wanted without hearing them say it.

Ian kissed Mickey again. He ran his hands down Mickeys back until he reached his ass. He squeezed it and spanked it lightly causing Mickey to gasp against his mouth.

"Jesus." He chuckled.

Ian grinned at him, "Just wanna touch you, kiss you."

"Then get on with it! I'm standing here naked."

Ian laughed and swept Mickey up off his feet causing the shorter boy to curse.

"Hold on tight."

Mickey couldn't even roll his eyes. That's how fast Ian got them to the bedroom, tossing Mickey on the bed. He pushed down his sweats and boxers and kicked them across the floor.  
Mickey sat back on his elbows and licked his lips at the sight of Ian naked. 

"Roll over Mick." Ian ordered.

Mickey wasted no time in doing as Ian said. He got to his hands and knees and prepared himself for Ian. Even after being with him in this way so many times, Mickey always got excited. Every time was like the first time.

Ian walked up behind Mickey and knelt down onto the floor. Mickeys ass was right in front of his face causing him to lick his lips. He ran his hands up the back of Mickeys thighs before squeezing his ass.

"Stop teasing and get to eating." Mickey said, shaking his ass.

Ian chuckled against his skin and bit down on his left cheek causing Mickey to gasp.

"Ready?" Ian asked.

"Been ready since a week ago bitch." 

Ian licked his lips before leaning in and running his tongue across Mickey. Mickeys entire body shook at the feeling. He dug his fingers into the messy sheets and closed his eyes preparing himself for the pleasure he knew was about to take over his body.

And boy was he right.

Ian was moving his tongue in a way he never had before. He would run it across him a few times before pushing just the tip in and pulling out when Mickey groaned. It was only when Mickey threatened to beat his brains in when Ian finally, fucking finally, pushed his tongue inside Mickey as far as he could get it.

Mickey groaned and almost buckled over but he didn't. He refused to fall. 

Ian held onto his lips and began moving Mickey back and forth as he continued to fuck him with his tongue.  
Ian moved his hands down to Mickeys ass and squeezed causing Mickey to groan. The sounds were going straight to Ian's dick.

He pulled back and licked his lips. He reached around and squeezed Mickey's dick.  
"You're so hard Mick."

Mickey glared at him, "No shit. I haven't been fucked in a week."

Ian laughed and placed a kiss at the lower part of Mickey's back, "Roll over baby." 

"Don't call me that." Mickey whined.

"You know you like it."

Mickey rolled his eyes and then moved to roll onto his back. Once he was settled Ian pushed his legs apart.

"Now," Ian said, "I'm not going to suck your dick until you admit you love it when I call you nicknames."

"I'm going to kill you." Mickey threatened.

"Come on Mick, not that hard." 

He was teasing Mickey by moving his mouth closer to his dick.

"Fine, fine, fine! I love it when you call me nicknames. I'm your baby!" He shouted, squirming.

"That's all I wanted." Ian chuckled, wrapping his lips around Mickeys dick.

"Fuck, yes." Mickey groaned.

He tangled his fingers in Ian's hair and closed his eyes. 

Ian moved his head up and down as he continued to pleasure his boyfriend. He would pull off only to lick across the tip a few times before going back down. Each time he would suck in his cheeks to tighten his mouth and make it feel better for Mickey.

Mickey was leaking in Ian's mouth but Ian didn't care. He loved the way Mickey tasted and would gladly spend the rest of his life pleasing Mickey.

"Ian, I'm-fuck-close." Mickey moaned, tugging on his hair to warn him.

Ian pulled off and licked his lips. The sight was absolutely sinful.

"Let me suck you." Mickey begged.

Ian shook his head, "Later baby. Right now, I just want to be in you. Move back a bit." 

Mickey moved back so he could spread his legs and put his feet flat on the mattress. Ian moved up in between his body and leaned over so he could kiss Mickey. For a few minutes, they just kissed and enjoyed the contact.

"Okay asshole, put your dick in me before I shove you off and jackoff."

Ian laughed and bit down on Mickeys neck causing Mickey to gasp.

"Such a grump when you're horny."

Mickey was about to say something but his words turned into a moan as Ian pushed into him.

"Fuck, yes Christ!" Mickey cried, wrapping his legs around Ian's waist.

"Fuck you feel so good." Ian groaned, Can't believe I let a week go by without this."

"Less talk more fuck." Mickey ordered.

Ian followed those orders.

He began thrusting into Mickey without a second thought. All he focused on was the sounds Mickey was making and the way his body was reacting to Ian being inside him.  
Ian leaned down and put a few small hickies on Mickeys neck. He then kissed Mickey and drank in each moan that escaped Mickeys mouth.

"You feel so good, Christ." Ian gasped, hitting Mickey's prostate.

Mickey seemed to convulse under Ian his nails dug into Ian's shoulders. He was hard and his orgasm was right on the brink. He just needed that something to push him over the edge. He wasn't sure what it was.

"Fucking love you Mickey, fuck. Never letting you go again. Shit, shit, shit. Gonna marry you Milkovich."

Mickey didn't know the talk of marriage would be enough to have him crying out and shaking as his orgasm hit him like a train. He clenched around Ian's dick as the redhead continued to thrust into him.

His own release was pooled near his belly button. The sight had Ian nearing his orgasm every second. He didn't think telling the older boy that he was going to marry him was enough to make him react like that.

He dug his nails into Mickey's hips and let out a string of curse words as he released inside the other boy. Mickey groaned at the feeling of Ian filling him up. He would never get used to that.  
Their lips met and their kiss was sloppy as it always was after sex. Ian slowly pulled out and groaned at Mickeys face. He kissed Mickey's forehead before rolling onto his back. For a minute there was only the sound of heavy breathing. 

Mickey looked over at Ian. His hair was a mess and his face was sweaty. He was beautiful.

"Never walking away from you again Gallagher."

Ian met his stare, "I meant what I said Mick, I'm going to marry you."

Mickey reached between them and took Ian's hand, "'I'll say yes."

 

Ian rolled over so he could kiss Mickey. This time their kiss was slow, passionate even with their tongues in the other boys mouth.

When they were done kissing their lips were plump and swollen. Mickey ran his finger across Ian's bottom lip, "You up for round two?" 

Ian's lips pulled up into a smirk, "With you? Always."

 

 

 


End file.
